We Are One
by KInviere
Summary: A multi chapter tale with Once Upon a Time Characters placed in the plot of The Lion King Franchise. This will be focusing on a Captain Swan AU Romance and the family dynamics of both stories. I own nothing, and don't claim to. Dedicated to my father, who passed away too soon and will always be with me when I look to the stars for guidance... Truly a great king of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is a key of how the OUAT characters relate to their Lion King counterparts.**

David as Simba

Snow as Nala

Emma as Kiara

Killian as Kovu

Cora as Zira

Zelena as Nuka

Regina as Vitani

James as Scar - (I am turning David's twin into an uncle. And turning that uncle into James Hook, Killian's predecessor.)

The Apprentice as Mufasa - (I decided to combine what we know of Ruth, David's mother, and the Apprentice to create a Mufasa. Ruth means companion, and so I've named this character Reuel, as it means the same thing.)

Merlin as Rafiki

And the Dwarfs will fill in as the other animal sidekicks. We will see other beloved OUAT characters but they do not necessarily represent a Disney counterpart from this franchise. Finishing up on chapter one, and I'm nervous/excited as it has been a long time since I've written. KIND reviews are welcome.

 **Chapter 1**

The breeze was warm for 8:15 on a late October morning. The sky was a brilliant blue and reflected off of the sea surrounding the castle. Everything was still for a moment as David looked over the landscape of his kingdom from the nursery window. The smell of the forests wafted through the open window as a few multicolored leaves floated past. The smell reminded him of his father, almost displacing him back to a simpler time, before his father's untimely death, a time when he and his father would ride through the woods and fields to the distant cliffs where every inch of the land was visible under the rising sun.

"Look my son, everything you see before you is our kingdom." David remembered his father's words; even now, he could almost hear his father's deep, strong voice. "A king's time as ruler rises and sets like the sun. One day, David, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

The tiny cooing from the center of the room pulled David back to the present, as he walked softly over to his baby girl. He watched the beautiful little princess as she tugged at the purple ribbon of the white blanket her mother had painstakingly made, her delicate fingers pulling the wool too tight and causing the cooing to be more like fussing.

Before she could bring tears to her eyes, David had scooped her up into his arms, re wrapping his daughter to make her more comfortable.

"It's ok, Emma. I'm right here, daddy's here, I've got you," he said beaming at his newborn daughter. He carried her over to the window, putting a soothing bounce in his step as Doc had shown him. Worked like a charm.

"Look Emma, this is your home and one day you will be queen of all the land." David smiled as another warm breeze carried more multicolored leaves swirling around them. Emma reached out to feel the leaves float around her hand.

David wondered if he would ever be able to follow in his father, King Reuel's, footsteps as king or father. He'd only been a child when his father had been killed. David's uncle, James, allowed his envy to overtake him and he plotted his own brother's assassination, blaming David as Reuel died protecting David. And so James used David's guilt to cast him into exile. All so James would be king. When James had successfully killed his brother and banished his nephew, he came back to the palace claiming that they had both been killed in a hunting accident.

"David?"

He turned to see soft green eyes, filled with concern, as Snow entered the nursery to face her husband.

"David, what's wrong? Is it Emma?"

"No," he said quietly, his voice raspy with emotion, "I was just thinking about… About…"

Snow's expression shifted with loving realization, "You were just thinking about your father, and how much you miss him. How much you wish he was here today." She placed a graceful hand on David's cheek and gave a supportive smile.

How was it that he could never keep a secret from this woman? Snow and David had grown up in neighboring kingdoms, and had been best friends since birth. She knew him better than anyone. She was his playmate, his partner in crime, and not that he'd have ever admitted it as a child, but she was the only reason he could use a bow and arrow.

When James had run through the kingdom's resources, Snow took off to the forests as a bandit, running from the corruption and seeking the aid of the people. It was during her search that she ended up trapped in a net, only to find out that David was alive and well, and a much better hunter now. David had been reluctant to discuss the past, and straight out refused to go back. How could he? He was the reason this was all happening.

But Snow saw past his walls, and got the truth out of him. Just like she was doing now.

"David," Snow started softly, taking Emma into her arms, "I know you still question your guilt, but I know your heart. There is not an evil bone in your body. It wasn't your fault. And King Reuel is here. Can't you feel him?"

David couldn't help but smile as a single tear slid down his cheek. His brilliant, beautiful wife had done it again. Shown him his own strength in a moment of feeling weak.

"Of course I feel him. And what's more, I think this little angel does too," David said, smoothing his daughters golden curls, and kissing Snow on the forehead.

"Come on, I'll dress Emma. You go get changed. The naming ceremony is set for an hour from now."

David smiled and headed towards their bedchamber, stopping at the nursery door for a moment to gaze upon his perfect little family.

It seemed the whole kingdom had gathered to hear the announcement. Their friends had decorated the ballroom with flowers and ribbons, the food prepping in the kitchen smelled heavenly, and the merriment of the occasion filled the heart of every citizen for the birth of this child marked the continuation of the royal line whose kindness and generosity had brought the land back to life. She was not just their Princess; she was their hope.

The lively music carried through the halls, chiming matched only by the laughter and excited chatter of everyone invited. Rather than being disturbed, little Emma seemed to be exhilarated by the delightful sensations of new sights, smells, and sounds.

"Everyone's ready!" A bubbly brunette with piercing eyes and a broad grin came bounding gracefully to the royal family's side.

"Thank you, Red. You look beautiful!" Snow greeted her friend, and Emma's Godmother, with a warm hug.

"And you really are glowing Snow! Fairest in all th…"

"Ok, ok, maybe one of these days I'll get to stop hearing that!" Snow laughed and David couldn't help but hear the melody in her voice. She may hate it, but her _Fairest In The Land_ title suited her. Her long black hair pulled back in loose curls, cascading down her back with little white flowers tucked into the tresses offset the all white, floor length lace gown perfectly, her green eyes sparkling and her lips and cheeks a rosy red.

David thought Emma looked just like Snow, but with the touch of his golden hair. Snow insisted that she had David's chin and cheekbones, but they both realized that trying to find their features in a newborn was unrealistic.

David straightened his red velvet tunic as Snow fussed over Emma's tiny lace dress and the small flower crown of forget-me-nots resting in her curls.

Red nodded to Snow and David, who nodded back. It was time.

As the doors opened, the great hall erupted into applause. The royal family walked in towards the thrones, greeting their friends as they walked past. The Dwarves were ready to escort them, in their natural protective manner. They reached the thrones, where Merlin, their family friend and spiritual leader, received them. He had blessed David on his naming day and married Snow and David, and now, he would bless Emma.

Merlin kissed Snow on one cheek and then the other as he embraced the family as a whole. He smiled down at his new Godchild, gently anointing her with his mystic oil and a sprinkle of fairy dust. Everyone took their place, quieting the room as the guests followed the ruler's lead.

David and Snow sat down in their thrones, Merlin standing beside David, and Red behind Snow, with the tiny princess in her mother's arms. Snow bounced the baby on her knee as she turned her attention back to the room of people waiting to her the new mother's words.

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate the birth of our precious daughter, our first born, and your future queen," Snow said graciously, meeting as many of her guests' eyes as she could. David was always grateful to Snow for doing the public speaking for the family. While he had learned to fight and survive better than most princes due to his unusual upbringing in the forest with seven dwarf brothers as his guardians, Snow had been raised to lead, and so she did. "This custom has been around as long as this kingdom and it is our honor to continue tradition with the next generation. Friends, family, loyal subjects, we would like to introduce you to our daughter, Emma!"

As the room filled with the sounds of jubilation and David placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, a stream of light came in casting a warm glow on Emma's sweet face, rousing her from her sleep, but instead of tears and wailing at the noise, the little girl smiled and began to laugh emphatically. It was clear that this child was not only the pride and joy of her family; she was the pride and joy of her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma raced through the palace halls and the door to the gardens as she headed towards the stables. She was almost across the balcony when she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms wrapped in sun-warmed leather.

"Whoa, whoa… where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Daaaaaaaddy…" Emma said, giggling as she squirmed from her father's arms, "Let go!"

"Now, I just want you to be careful…" David's tone was firm but kind. Emma was always running a mile a minute and David was terrified that no matter how closely he watched her something was bound to happen. Emma was clearly distracted this morning as a blue butterfly caught her eye and she began to chase after it. He wrapped his hand around hers, "Emma, are you listening?"

Emma stopped and faced her dad, "I know, I know… I could get hurt, or lost, or worse. Don't talk to strangers. And if anything happens, come straight home. Can I go now? Please?"

"Mind your father, Emma," Snow said, floating across the balcony.

"Yes mom…"

"And stay on the marked trails. I don't want you wandering off into the Dark Forest," David said, firmer than before. "Those forests are filled with the remainder of James' followers. They can't be trusted…"

"Why not?" Emma asked, honest curiosity distracting her from her plans to ride through the kingdom.

"Never mind. Just run along now," David urged Emma toward the stables, "You'll understand someday."

"Fine…" Emma said, hugging her parents and darting off again.

Snow's charming laughter softly met David's ear, "Now, David, who does she remind you of? Hmm?"

"Huh…? What?" David turned to his wife with honest ignorance, "Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young. Adventurous, curious…"

"Reckless! This is exactly what I'm worried about, Snow. Think of all the trouble we got ourselves in."

Snow shoved her husband gently, "You mean the trouble _you_ got us in." She placed her soft hands on his stubbly cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "David, she'll be fine. Now, come on. It's not every morning we have a few hours of alone time."

David knew that look. "I'm right behind you," he said, a knowing smile creeping over his lips where hers had just been. And with that Snow went back inside to 'go back to bed'.

David knew he was over protective, but Emma was young and way more like him than he'd have ever wanted. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Emma loved the feeling she got when she was galloping over the fields on her horse, Phoenix. The wind in her face and her golden hair flying around her, it was freedom. No rules of propriety, no over protective parents, anything could happen!

Just as Emma began to close her eyes and imagine she was soaring above it all, Phoenix balked and the young Princess was thrown to the ground. Emma rarely ever fell. Like her mother, she had a seat that would make one believe she'd been born in the saddle. And Phoenix didn't spook easily. Emma had been given her palomino as a birthday gift when she was five. She raised the foal, and trained him as her very own. She was ten now, and this was the first time she'd been thrown without an obvious threat like a snake or a falling tree branch.

Emma got up and brushed herself off, "Whoa, Phoenix. Easy boy!" But her words and calming tone were no success. Phoenix reared up and bolted back towards the palace. "Phoenix!" Emma yelled, but it was no use. "What in the world has gotten into that horse?" She sighed, and examined the tear in her blue tunic. "Perfect!" She exclaimed sarcastically, realizing how crazy she'd look if there were anyone around to see her talking to herself. It was only when she stopped to take in her surroundings and chart out the fastest way home that she realized how far from home she had gotten. There, not twenty feet away, was the opening to the Dark Forest.

Her heart was racing. Everything she'd ever been taught told her to run in the opposite direction as fast and far as she could. Bt she'd always wanted to know what made the Dark Forest so forbidden. Other than the thorny vines blocking out the sunlight and the crows cawing replacing the sweeter, more melodic chirping she was used to, it didn't seem so bad…

Just then, a twig snapped from inside the darkness. Emma froze. Could this be one of the former followers of her father's uncle, James Hook? She remembered her father had told her to never turn her back on one of these outcasts. So instead she stood her ground, drew the dagger from her boot and with her head held high and as much courage as she could muster, she called out, "You in there, show yourself!"

She could hear more rustling. "I mean it! Face me, you coward!"

With a series of crackling branches, a boy, not much older than Emma herself slowly sauntered out into the light. He was taller than Emma, pale with dark messy hair. "Bold to call someone a coward when you can't keep your voice from trembling…" the boy said with a smirk.

"My parents taught me how to fight! I'm not afraid of you." Emma wasn't sure if she was lying or not. She was certain that she could take him one on one in a fencing class, but this was no class and she wasn't even sure they were alone.

"Relax, I have no interest in dueling you," the boy was close enough now to look Emma in the eye. "I just want to get back to exploring. Preferably without the knife in my back." His blue eyes flashed, as he got a little closer still.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded. "Are you an outcast?"

"Seems you are in my territory, and I should be asking the questions…" he replied, trying to sidestep around the young girl who was so passionately assertive.

Emma swiveled, turning so they were face to face again. Now raising her blade, and finding a bit more resolve in her voice, "I'll only ask once more, who are you?"

The boy stopped and weighed his options, "Killian. My name is Killian. I was just out for a walk; I meant you no harm. Sorry if I spooked you," he said with a genuine smile. He was impressed with the young courtier's spirit.

"You spooked my horse, not me," Emma said indignantly.

"My apologies, to you and your horse…" Killian waited to calculate his next move. As the girls face softened a bit, he hesitantly asked, "Any chance I might get your name as to make a more formal apology?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian. He had nerve; she'd give him that. "Emma. My name is…"

"Emma, step away from that boy!" David bellowed as he rode up, blocking her with his horse's flanks.

"Killian! Come here!" A sharp cutting voice came from thin air and with a puff of purple smoke, a beautiful, but vicious looking woman appeared wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Cora!" David said, hatred and fear battling to control his tone.

"David!" Cora responded, a cold mix of hatred and opportunity coated her words, her predatory eyes lit up with excitement.

Fortunately Snow was only moments behind her husband and she had reinforcements in the form of their closest companions and guards.

"I see it's a family affair," Cora said, icily, but much less self-assured.

"Cora, you and the rest of the outlaws were banished to the Dark Forest when James was overthrown. You know the penalty for returning to the Enchanted Forest. You and the boy both need to get out." David's words were cutting, and his threat was anything but empty.

"Ah, I see you've met my youngest, Killian. He was hand chosen by James, or Hook, as you like to call him, to be his heir and become king. That is, before you banished us all into the darkness."

"Cora, I'm warning you. Take your son and go." David's anger was swelling in his chest. "This is over!" David yelled, as he lifted Emma and sat her in front of him on his horse.

"Oh no, David. This has barely begun." And with a dark, low cackle Cora peered deeply into Emma's eyes. With another cloud of smoke, the witch and the boy were gone, just like that.


End file.
